I Knew I Loved You
by Genn and Izy 160
Summary: Miley just came back from Australia. First thing on her agenda: Meeting with the other Disney Channel stars about "using your voice". Who knew how much sexual tension there would be between Nick and Miley? And how do they deal with it? NILEY TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's Izy again =] I decided to write a two-shot just for fun! Pleasee review, it means the world knowing that someone actually likes what I write! And I love writing reviews for people so I hope you guys do also. This is a Miley POV and Nick POV. It takes place at this time, but pretend that Miley has just come back from Australia. It's rated T/M ;]**

* * *

Miley's POV

I took the keys out of the ignition and grabbed my sunglasses and bag before getting out of my car. I closed the door behind me and looked up to see the name "Disney Corporation" **(a/n. no idea what it's called) **on the front of the building. Today, each powerful influence on the Disney Channel was to attend a meeting about using your voice to help others. Each powerful influence meaning Dems, Selena, Mitchel, Emily, Cole, Dylan and yep you guessed it, _them._ I guess I shouldn't address them like that since we had made amends this summer. I guess I should just say, _him._ Okay, so I really don't have anything against him since it's pretty hard to hate that sexy face, hair, eyes, voice, stop me please…K, I'm done. But we still weren't on speaking terms. Last time I talked to him, I told him I was officially dating Liam. He didn't take it too well seeing as we were both still deeply in love with each other. But I have to move on, right? I couldn't take the distance between us and I know it was hard for him too. Liam and I are on a break right now, though. Not necessarily for good, but we both made the decision while in Australia.

I put on my sexy shades and began walking towards the entrance. I'm not going to lie, I look pretty damn good. Tight skinny jeans, over the knee black heeled boots, a white v-neck tee and a loose black cardigan. I also had my light purple Prada purse and long gold necklace. I was ready to see him.

"Good Morning, Miss Miley!" greeted the happy doorman that I had grown to love over the past years.

"Morning to you too, Darryl!" I said with a smile. Loved that chubby guy. I didn't notice, but my hands had started to shake as I walked into the building. I get so nervous, so easily. I walked through the large doors at the end of the lobby and entered the room that would hold all my _favorite _people.

_______

Nick's POV

I was currently seated around the large oval table in the conference room. The seat to the right of me was occupied by Joe, while the seat to the left was empty. Everyone was here except for one person. My Miley, urm, I mean Miley. Just, Miley. Yep. So I guess there's no choice but for her to sit next to me. Nothing wrong with that, expect I haven't seen her in over three months and we're not even on good terms! I got so upset when she told me about her new relationship with _Liam. _I knew all too well that she was in love with me, but apparently that's not enough. Damnit, I love her so much and I know I'm not going to stop anytime soon. Suddenly, I heard the doors open. Yes, yes, yes! I mean, what? Haha, noo. I slowly turned my head, okay that's an understatement, my head turned so fast it could have easily gone 360 degrees. She walked into the room and I swear my breath caught in my throat. She looked drop-dead gorgeous. Sexy. Beautiful. Radiant. Stop talking to yourself, Nick. Stop STARING, Nick! Oh Jesus.

_________

Miley's POV

I could feel all eyes on me. It was silent until Demi screeched "MILEZZ!!!!!" and ran towards me at full speed. I laughed and opened my arms. We hugged and from the corner of my eye, I could see Nick staring at me. His mouth slightly agape, hah, _that's _embarrassing. Too bad I have the same problem. Did he do something new with his hair? And his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Ugh, he knows how much I love that. And his arms! Did they get bigger? Stop staring, Miley!! Oh whoops, better let go of Demi now.

"Mileyy!! How are you, babes? I missed you!" She smiled big and I giggled at her excitement.

"Demsicles!! I missed you so much! I'm good, pretty stoked for this meeting!" Sarcasm implied. Not that I have a problem with the topic of the meeting, just the obvious sexual tension between Nick and I. **(haha I had to say that) **

"Yeah, same! So the meeting's about to start," her voice had turned into a whisper "and there's only one seat left. Right next to Nickster!" She smirked. She was always a hardcore niley supporter.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." I walked over to the chair next to Nick and slowly sat down. I could _feel _him next to me. Breathe, Miley. He was looking so incredibly sexy today, I could just rip off all his clothes right now, and- NO. Stop that nonsense, Miley!! We were so close, that his perfectly sculpted hand that laid on the armrest could easily touch mine if I put my hand on my armrest. Hmm, maybe I'll just-

_________

Nick's POV

This is unbearable! She's sitting so close to me and all I wanna do is pick her up, sit her on my lap, one leg on each side of my waist and make out till there's no- wait, what? Psh, nooo. Man, I'm doing a lot of the whole "stop in mid sentence" thing. The manager had already started talking but there was no way in hell I could concentrate. Miley had just decided to delicately place her hand on her own armrest, right next to mine. Wait, how did our hands get enlaced?!? SCORE!

__________

Miley's POV

Our hands are laced together! The spark raced through my arm. Did he even notice? I'm not sure who made the first move, but it was almost like an angel came down from heaven and enlaced my hand in his. I decided to play some games so I squeezed his hand a little. He squeezed back, just has hard. I squeezed harder. Our hands found their way off the armrests and onto my left thigh. He slowly let go of my hand a gently squeezed my thigh. I held in a squeal. He smiled that gorgeous smile of his.

_________

Nick's POV

This is unreal. We were beginning to get pretty sexual down there. Yeah that's right, _down there._ Our hands were currently resting on her thigh, until, wait…what is she doing??

__________

Miley's POV

I moved my hand from my thigh, to _his _thigh. I moved its way up his thigh, just below his "most prized possession" or at least that's what he used to call it. Haha, he was loving this.

__________

Nick's POV

I was loving this. I placed my hand on top of hers and gently traced circles with my thumb. She always used to love that. I can't wait until this meeting ends. Who knows what's going to happen then. I'm smiling so hard right now, my jaw is beginning to hurt.

__________

Miley's POV

He's tracing circles on my hand! He knows how much I love that. I'm grinning like an idiot right now just thinking about what will happen once this meeting ends.

"Alright then, I hope all of you use this information wisely," wait, what? "and I can't wait to see how you guys use your voices in the upcoming week!" Ohh, Gotcha. "Meeting adjourned!" Nick and I flew out of our seats and ran for the door, fingers intertwined.

* * *

**PLEASE READ FOR INFO ON SECOND CHAPTER:**

**Heyy! So that's the first part of this twoshot. I put some cute/sexual parts in it haha and the next chapter may be rated M, who knows! Please review or else I won't know whether to finish this or not!! Give me any feedback you want! Thanks for reading =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!! Thank you SO SO much for the reviews, story alerts and favorites =] You have no idea how much that means to me. I'm so glad that you guys like this story and I hope I don't disappoint for the final chapter! Warning: This chapter may contain sexual content and is considered to be Rated M. **

**Please please review! Everytime I get one I feel like jumping up for joy =] Thanks for reading**

* * *

No one's POV

Nick and Miley barged through the French doors of the conference room, hands intertwined. They took a left and ran down a hallway before taking another left. They passed all sorts of doors until they found one with a sign that read "Sam Peter's Office" **(totally made up :b). **They were well aware that this man was on vacation mainly because of the sign on his door that read, "On vacation, will be back 1/14/10". Nick grasped the knob with his free hand, praying to God it wasn't locked. He pushed forward and the door opened wide. Miley giggled as Nick pulled her into the dark empty room. He led her to a desk and lifted her up, sitting her down on top. Her arms were around his neck and his hands rested on the bottom of her waist. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled brightly before their hormones took over.

Miley knotted her fingers in Nick's curls and pulled his face toward hers, closing the gap between them. Sparks flew through both of their bodies as their mouths moved together in the most breathtaking kiss either of them had ever experienced. He slid his tongue into her mouth. In response, she moaned into his mouth and deepened this kiss. He hungrily grabbed hold of each of her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Miley scooted forward, pressing her body against his. Nick detached his mouth from Miley's, leaving small butterfly kisses down her jaw. He reached her neck and gently sucked on the sweet spot he had discovered way back when. Miley moaned loudly which only turned Nick on even more. He gently bit down and felt her squirm against him as she breathed out "Oh, Niiickk". He smiled as he left his mark.

His hands began to explore her body. He reached underneath her shirt, making her shiver slightly. He attached his mouth to hers once again. His hands moved upwards taking her shirt with them. He slowly brought it over her head and it landed on the floor. He took a second to absorb the beautiful site in front of him. She had on a sexy, bright red, lacy bra that was one size too small. Meanwhile, Miley began sucking on Nick's neck as he released a moan. Feeling his hormones take over his body, Nick picked miley up and slammed her into the wall kissing her fiercely. Miley didn't mind at all and she quickly removed Nick's shirt from his body. Her hands traced his already sweaty abs as Nick squirmed. His hands made their way down her stomach and found the zipper to her pants. He undid them quickly and she pulled them off. His hands gripped her thighs, still holding her up and her legs were tightly wrapped around his body. They were both breathing hard but there was no way in hell they were stopping anytime soon.

Nick's POV **(haha and you thought I was going to keep it No one's POV??!)**

I kept a hold of Miley as I walked back to the desk and laid her down. This felt absolutely unreal. I have never felt so horny in my entire life and I really hope she doesn't notice my newly hardened prize possession. This was all too amazing and I never wanted it to end. But I still don't know what this makes us when it's over. Her legs were spread apart slightly looking way more inviting than they should. I smiled as she sat up and undid the zipper of my pants. We both knew that we weren't actually going to do _it_ but we were gonna go pretty damn close. And I have never been happier in my entire life. She slid my pants down and grabbed hold of my arms, almost telling me to climb up on that desk with her. I did exactly that.

Miley's POV

This was insane. Before I walked into this place, I would have _never _guessed that this is what I would be up to once it was over. I felt like I was living one of my dreams. Not that I dream about this during the night or anything, psh, never. I jumped back to reality and watched as Nick hopped onto the desk and hovered over me with a devilishly sexy expression on his face. He didn't waste a second before he connected his lips with mine. I licked is bottom lip, asking for permission. He opened is mouth, inviting me in. I slid my tongue in and his and mine began a fierce battle. I decided to take control as I flipped him over and straddled his waist. I kissed down his chest as he shut his eyes tightly and moaned. I teased him by moving my hand down to his boxers and squeezing his "friend" slightly. His eyes shot open and he unknowingly let out a loud moan. I immediately released my hands and he shot me a goofy glare. I grinned in return and brought my hands back up to his chest. I attached my mouth to his once again and hungrily kissed him as if it were our last. He flipped me over and took hold of one my breasts squeezing it lightly. He kissed around my lacy bra and slipped his hand under one of my bra cups. Oh, he did _not _just do that. He squeezed it harder. Oh dear God. He then finished by leaving one hard kiss in the middle of my two breasts. I had no idea it would feel this good. I was in heaven.

Nick's POV

I took in her gorgeous appearance as I hovered over her body. After kissing around her bra, she obviously wanted to take control once again. She flipped me over and straddled me once again. This had become my favorite position of the evening. She brought her hand once again down to the waistband of my boxers and I literally felt like I was gonna die. She stuck her hand slightly under the band and slid her hand around my waist. She slid it down deeper, slightly touching my "member" and I moaned loudly and gripped her waist harder. I knew that if she went any farther than that, I would never be able to resist not going all the way. She knew that also so she decided to leave it at that. She ran her hands down my chest and kissed my lips once again before attacking my neck. I had never seen a more beautiful girl in all my life. She sat there, one leg on each side of my waist, her brown curls cascading down her mostly bare body and her bright blue orbs staring down at me. I never ever wanted this moment to end. After exploring each other's bodies and fiercely kissing for ten more minutes, she unstraddledmy waist and I wrapped my arms around her as she lied down next to be on the wooden desk. We were both breathing heavily from our recent sexual experience. I began to stroke her hair as she spoke up.

"That was…wow, Nicky." She breathed out. I smiled at the nickname and replied,

"I know, Mi. I can't believe how amazing that all was." I felt her smile against my chest.

"I'm confused, though." She said, scrunching her nose up in the process. That was one of the many, many things I loved that she did.

"About what, baby?" Oh whoops…too soon?

Well she seemed to like it because she giggled and said, "About what we are right now. Are we together or was this just a "Almost jump Miley and skedaddle" type thing?" I frowned at the last part and looked down, meeting her eyes.

"Miley, I would never do anything like that ever. Especially to you. You're one of the most important people in my life and I would _never, ever _take advantage of you like that."

"I know…I'm sorry I even said that. But honestly, what does this make us?" She asked.

"Well, what do you want to be?" I asked hopefully. I wanted so badly for her to say that she wanted to be with me, but I was not going to get my hopes up. Oh wait…too late.

"I want to be with you," YES!! "but not right now." Damnit to hell. "I think we're both really busy right now. I'm just starting the next season of Hannah while you're on your first solo tour! Which by the way, I would love to see one of these days." I would give her an unlimited concert pass in a heartbeat if she asked. She was right, though. She was _always _right. We had tried this before when we were both busy, and it had ended horribly. I don't think I could ever handle losing her like that again.

"You're right. But when I'm finished with my tour and you're finished with shooting, do you think…" I was afraid to finish my sentence.

"Do you think we could be together?" She finished for me as she looked up into my eyes. "Of course, Nicky. The minute we're done with all this, I want nothing more than to be in your arms once again." I smiled widely. She has no idea how happy her one comment had made me.

"Can't wait, Mi. I love you."

"I love you too, Nick." She rested her head back on my chest and closed her eyes. I admired her for a minute before checking our surroundings. Our clothes were scattered all over the room, leaving us in only our undergarments. This was definitely a day I would _never _forget.

* * *

**So there it is!! Last chapter of the two-shot! Possible story? ONLY if you guys review saying that you want it. Please please review?? It would make me so happy if I got a review from each person that read this =] Also, let me know if this was too detailed for you. Or not detailed enough? **

**Also, please check out TallieTexas09's story "A Niley Love Story"!!!! It is truly amazing and I encourage all of you to read it!**

**Alsoo, please please look at the other stories on this account!! There are a couple one-shots along with a story that is just beginning! It's called "Risque Romance" and I would love if all of you read and reviewed =] Love you guys, hope all is well. **


End file.
